Love in Two Grup
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Cerita mengenai kedua grup terkenal disekolah. Kisah cinta VocaUtau dan VocaSong!/Mohon maklumi summary yang jelek ini... Mohon riview . . /Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Disekolah Crypton Gakuen, terkenal dua gank. Grup yang pertama, terkenal karena beranggotakan beberapa siswa yang bisa dibilang tampan dan diincar beberapa siswi diekolah tersebut. Sementara, grup yang kedua, beranggotakan beberapa siswi yang pandai menyanyi, cantik dan unggul dalam beberapa mata pelajaran.

Grup VocaUtau, adalah nama grup sekaligus band. Grup ini beranggotakan beberapa siswa yang terkenal karena kepopulerannya. Anggotanya, Mikuo Hatsune, Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Kamui Gakupo(Sensei) dan Gumiya Megpoid. Mereka semua termasuk siswa populer kecuali Gakupo yang seorang guru. Mereka sering ditembak oleh banyak siswi, meski selalu ditolak oleh mereka.

Grup VocaSong, adalah nama grup dan band. VocaSong sering tampil dipentas seni bersama grup VocaUtau. Grup ini beranggotakan siswi-siswi yang cerdas. Anggotanya, Miku Hatsuya, Rin Kaganemi, Meiko Sakine, Luka Megurine(Sensei), Gumi Megane, dan Lenka Mekagani. Mereka siswi paling diincar oleh para siswa, kecuali Luka yang selalu diincar oleh para guru lainnya.

Story:  
Diruang seni, seperti biasa, grup VocaUtau berlatih didampingi Gakupo yang biasanya ikut memainkan alat musik. Mereka sedang senggang karena kelas 3 SMA akan banyak kegiatan, sedangkan mereka yang baru duduk dikelas 2 SMA banyak waktu senggang.

" Len, kau sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Mikuo. Ralat, TERIAK MIKUO.

" Mikuo! Kau tak perlu teriak! Lagipula, semuanya tahu kalau aku belum punya pacar," balas Len ketus.

" Bagaimana kalau kita cari?" usul Gumiya tanpa menoleh dari novel yang dibacanya.

" Ide bagus! Tapi, siapa yang kita incar?" tanya Kaito masih dengan sendok didalam mulutnya.

" Tergantung, siapa yang kita suka," ucap Gumiya.

" Kalau begitu aku mau, Ms. Sexy!" teriak Gakupo dengan wajah mesumnya. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Kaito sambil terus menyendokkan es krim kemulutnya, karena lelah memainkan gitar.

" Luka-sensei…" jawab Gumiya. Semua menoleh ke Gumiya.

" Kau tahu darimana julukan Luka-sensei yang…Err… Tabu?" ucapan Mikuo sedikit terbata-bata untuk memilih kata-kata.

" Mudah, aku mendengar Gakupo-Jii, selalu menggumamkan keseksian Luka-sensei," jelas Gumiya. Sekarang semuanya menoleh ke Gakupo yang pundung.

" Kenapa pundung Jii-san?" tanya Kaito dengan tampang innocent.

" Mungkin karena dipanggil Jii-san?" ucap Len sambil memerhatikan Gakupo yang sedang menyumpah serapahi anggota grupnya itu.

" Lupakan, sekarang siapa yang kalian incar?" tanya Mikuo serius sambil memegang pulpen dan kertas untuk mencatat.

" Rin Kaganemi!" ucap Len semangat.

" Gumi Megane," ucap Gumiya santai.

" Meiko Sakine!" teriak Kaito. Semuanya menatapnya.

" Si cewe galak itu?" Tanya Len.

" Meski galak ia baik loh!" ucap Kaito membela.

" Ya sudah. Berarti, diantara kita tak ada yang saingan. Aku akan memilih Miku Hatsuya. Gakupo-jii dengan Luka-sensei. Sepertinya semua gadis yang kita incar masuk grup VocaSong," ucap Mikuo dengan senyum.

" Kau benar!" ucap Kaito setuju dengan kalimat terakhir Mikuo.

" Hei! Boleh tidak aku mengajak seseorang kekelompok kita?" tanya Len.

" Boleh, siapa?" tanya Mikuo.

" Kakak kembarku. Dia baru kembali dari Amerika karena mengikuti Kaa-san. Ia akan kembali nanti siang," ucap Len.

" Kembaranmu? Sepertinya menarik. Kami ikut menjemputnya ya!" ucap Kaito. Len hanya mengangguk.

Ditempat yang berbeda. Ruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh paduan suara untuk berlatih. Terlihat anggota grup VocaSong sedang santai setelah berlatih menyanyi.

" Lenka, apa sahabatmu sudah kembali?" tanya Rin menghampiri Lenka yang diam menatap cincin dari untaian bunga yang berada di jari manisnya.

" Belum… Tak ada kabar. Meskipun ia kembali, belum tentu ia mengingat janjinya…" ucap Lenka dengan wajah datar sambil mengambil jus pisang.

" Jangan putus asa dong! Semangat!" ucap Gumi menyemangati. Lenka tersenyum senang.

" Terimakasih!" ucap Lenka senang.

" Ngomong-ngomong, Lenka. Kenapa kau setiap hari selalu menguncir dua kebawah rambutmu? Dan kenapa kau menggunakan kacamata tebal itu? Padahal matamu indah loh!" tanya Meiko.

" Aku hanya tak ingin dikejar para siswa seperti kalian saja," jawab Lenka.

" Luka-nee! Apa Gakupo-jii menyatakan perasaan lagi?" tanya Miku.

Grup VocaSong, yang sudah akrab dengan Luka, memanggilnya Nee-san karena dianggap kakak oleh mereka.

" Ya, tapi aku menolaknya," ucap Luka.

" Kenapa? Nee-san juga menyukainya kan?" tanya Rin Jahil. Luka yang sedang memakan tuna kesayangannya tersedak.

"A-apa Maksudmu?" ucap Luka dengan wajah merah karena tersedak. Meiko membantu Luka dengan menepuk punggung Luka.

"Ya, kan? Kau hanya Tsundere saja padanya," ucap Meiko.

" Mana kutahu!" ucap Luka.

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, Rin mendapat telepon dari Len.

" Moshi-moshi?" salam Rin.

" Ah,Rin!~ Kau mau ikut menjemput saudaraku tidak? Aku akan berangkat dengan anggota VocaUtau. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menggunakan mobil Mikuo jika kau mengajak anggota VocaSong. Mau ikut?" tanya Len.

" Ikut!~ Tunggu ya! Aku akan keparkiran segera," ucap Rin lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

" Minna, kalian mau ikut tidak menjemput saudara Len? Dia bilang kita boleh ikut menggunakan mobil Mikuo!" ucap Rin semangat. Semuanya setuju dan berangkat menuju parkiran.

Diparkiran, terlihat anggota grup VocaUtau sedang menunggu grup VocaSong.

" Len! Maaf, lama!" teriak Rin dari jauh. Len hanya melambaikan tangan pada Rin.

" Ciee…. Yang dapet sinyal dari Kaganemi-san…" ucap Gumiya sedikit tersenyum jahil.

" Hish!" Len hanya mendengus.

" Hosh… Hosh… Siapa…Hosh…Yang menyetir?" tanya Rin dengan terengah-engah.

" Luka-sensei, Gakupo-jii bilang, kalau Luka-sensei sangat mahir menyetir," ucap Len.

Lalu, grup VocaUtau memasuki mobil milik Gakupo. Dengan Gakupo yang menyetir dan grup VocaSong menaiki mobil milik Mikuo yang dibawa oleh Luka.

Sesampainya dibandara, mereka menunggu dengan sabar sampainya saudara kembar Len. Meskipun Len bilang kalau mereka tidak terlalu mirip.

" Len!" teriak seseorang ambil melambaikan tangan pada Len. Len yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh keasal suara.

" Rinto!" teriak Len lebih keras. Semua anggota VocaSong dan VocaUtau menoleh kearah Len berteriak.

Seorang pemuda berambut honeyblonde dengan mata biru sapphire berlari kearah mereka. Rambut pemuda tersebut dijepit oleh 4 jepitan yang dibagi dua disisi kiri dan kanan. Rinto Kagamine.

" Rinto! Lama kau tak kesini!" ucap Len sambil memeluk Rinto sangat erat.

" Ugh!" Rinto hanya bisa diam menahannya.

" Kagamine-kun, nanti dia bisa mati," ucap Lenka datar sambil menunjuk Rinto.

" Ah… Maaf!" ucap Len kemudian melepas pelukan mautnya.

" Akhirnya… Siapa mereka?" tanya Rinto menunjuk anggota VocaUtau dan VocaSong.

" Mereka temanku! Yang pria masuk dalam grup VocaUtau dan yang perempuan masuk dalam grup VocaSong," jelas Len. Rinto hanya mengangguk.

" Jadi, namamu Rinto Kagamine?" tanya Mikuo. Rinto mengangguk.

" Rinto Kagamine, yoroshiku. Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama jadi mohon kerja samanya," ucap Rinto.

" Rinto mau masuk ke grup kita gak?" tanya Len.

" Yang mana?" tanya Rinto sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"VocaUtau," jawab Len.

" Boleh saja,"jawab Rinto."Tapi, boleh aku tahu nama kalian semua?" lanjut Rinto.

" Mikuo Hatsune, yoroshiku."

" Kaito Shion, yoroshiku."

" Kamui Gakupo , yoroshiku."

" Gumiya Megpoid, yoroshiku."

" Miku Hatsuya, yoroshiku."

" Rin Kaganemi, yoroshiku."

" Luka Megurine, yoroshiku."

" Meiko Sakine, yoroshiku."

" Gumi Megane, yoroshiku."

" Lenka Mekagani, yoroshiku."

Rinto hanya mendengar nama mereka satu-persatu untuk mengingatnya. Tapi, nama terakhir mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Lenka…" gumam Rinto sambil menunduk. Len yang berada disebelah Rinto mendengar jelas gumaman Rinto.

'Apa Rinto kenal Mekagani-san ya?' Pikir Len.

Lalu mereka masuk kembali ke mobil yang mereka bawa dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Luka yang harus mengembalikan mobil pada Mikuo.

Esoknya, sekolah digemparkan dengan kedatangan Rinto yang disambut teriakan para siswi. Rinto hanya memasang tampang kesal saja. Rinto masuk kelas yang sama dengan Len,Rin dan Lenka. Sementara yang lain masuk ke kelas yang berbeda

" Tolong perkenalkan diri," pinta Gakupo selaku wali kelas.

" Rinto Kagamine, Yoroshiku," ucap Rinto. Seluruh siswi berteriak keras.

"KYAA~ Kagamine bersaudara keren!"

"Duduk denganku dong!"

"Kerennya!"

Begitulah yang diteriaki oleh para siswi kecuali Rin dan Lenka yang melamun.

"Tenang! Sekarang Rinto-san duduk disebelah Mekagani-san," perintah Gakupo.

Banyak siswi yang mencibir keputusan Gakupo. Tapi, Rinto terus berjalan ketempat Lenka duduk.

" Kau yang kemarin kan?" tanya Rinto pada Lenka yang melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Lenka menoleh.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" tanya Lenka malas.

" Penampilanmu beda," ucap Rinto memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah.

" Apa pedulimu," balas Lenka cuek.

Rinto hanya diam memperhatikan cincin dari untaian bunga dijari Lenka.

"Cincin dari siapa?" tanya Rinto menunjuk cincin bunga dijari Lenka.

" , aku menyukainya," jawab Lenka tampa menoleh.

" Kau merindukannya?" tanya Rinto.

"Begitulah, tapi aku sendiri lupa dengan namanya. Jadi, mungkin aku tak akan menemuinya lagi," jelas Lenka.

" Sayang sekali," timpal Rinto. Lenka menoleh.

" Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Lenka.

" Hanya ingin tahu," jawab Rinto dengan senyum. Lenka pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Saat istirahat, Rinto mendapat penjelasan dari Len kalau mereka mengincar semua anggota grup VocaSong kecuali Lenka.

" Jadi, kau mengincar yang pirang pendek itu?" Tanya Rinto, Len mengangguk.

" Aku akan membantu saja," ucap Rinto.

" Memang belum ada yang kau sukai?" tanya Mikuo.

" Padahal banyak loh yang mengejarmu!" ucap Len.

" Ada sih, tapi belakangan saja," ucap Rinto.

" Baiklah, mulai dari Mikuo ya!" ucap Len.

"Aku?" tanya Mikuo kaget. Rinto langsung mendorong Mikuo yang berdiri tepat kearah Miku yang sedang duduk.

"Ouch.." rintih Miku. Mikuo langsung bangun.

"Gomen! Gomen! Aku tak sengaja menabrak," ucap Mikuo sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Tak apa kok! Lagipula, mau menabrak lagi juga tak apa…" ucap Miku sambil tersipu. Mikuo cengo.

" Err… Apa ini maksudnya…?" ucapan Mikuo terpotong saat Miku langsung memeluknya.

" Yup! Suki desu!" ucap Miku. Mikuo kembali cengo kemudian menoleh kebelakang yang ternyata Rinto dan yang lainnya sudah kabur.

"M-Miku… S-suki d-da yo…" jawab Mikuo gugup dengan wajah super merah.

"Kyaa~~~ Akhirnya jadi juga!" pekik Miku kencang saking senangnya.

Sementara itu, dikelas Len langsung duduk disamping Rin yang sedang memakan bekalnya. Sedangkan Rinto menarik Lenka keluar kelas.

" Mau apa kau?" tanya Lenka setelah diseret keluar kelas oleh Rinto.

" Kau jadi Guide ku untuk mengelilingi ada bantahan," ucap Rinto dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan sembarangan! Pilih saja salah satu dari FG-mu. Mereka pasti mau!" ucap Lenka membantah.

" Kubilang tak ada bantahan. Ayo, jalan," perintah Rinto. Lenka hanya mendengus sebal.

Dengan terpaksa Lenka mengantar Rinto keliling sekolah, meski pikiran Lenka selalu memikirkan pekerjaan sambilannya sebagai tukang bersih-bersih disuatu rumah mewah.

" Rinto-kun~ Kami saja ya, yang mengantar berkeliling," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, Llily Hanaru.

" Maaf, aku sudah meminta bantuan Lenka-chan," ucap Rinto cuek sambil terus berjalan.

"Eh? Tapi, Mekagani kan hanya tukang bersih-bersih!" ucap Lily. Rinto menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rinto. Lily menyeringai.

"Maksudku, Mekagani hanya tukang bersih-bersih dirumahku. Dia sendiri sekolah disini karena beasiswa," jelas Lily dengan seringai licik.

"Sudahlah, Kagamine-san. Sebaiknya,Lily saja yang mengantarmu," ucap Lenka berlalu. Tapi, tangannya ditahan oleh Rinto. Lenka menoleh.

" Aku akan tetap memintamu menjadi Guide-ku. Aku tak mau gadis itu," ucap Rinto. Lily memasang wajah sebal dan lari.

"Aku bisa dipecat!" ucap Lenka sedikit sebal.

" Kalau begitu, kau tinggal dirumahku saja," ucap Rinto santai.

"Jangan sembarangan! Lagipula siapa kau? Sampai harus repot-repot mengurusku?" tanya Lenka. Rinto hanya diam mengalihkan pandangan pada taman terbuka disebelah koridor Rinto berada.

Lenka yang merasa dicuekkin, mengikuti ekor mata Rinto dan mendapati Len yang sedang bermain ditaman bersama Rin. Lenka menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau menyukai Rin ya?~" Tanya Lenka jahil. Rinto menoleh dengan pandangan 'apa-maksudmu-?'. Lenka hanya menghela nafas.

" Maksudku, kau menyukai Rin,kan?" Tanya Lenka. Rinto tak menjawab,terlihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit redup.

" Kutinggal ya," ucap Lenka berniat meninggalkan Rinto, tapi, lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan.

" Aku tak menyukainya. Jadi, kau jangan pergi," ucap Rinto serius. Lenka hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Terserah kau. Mengelilingi sekolahnya lanjut besok,ya? Aku mau istirahat, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir," ucap Lenka.

"Aku ikut," kata Rinto sambil menggenggam tangan Lenka.

" Bisa melepas tanganmu dari tanganku? Aku bisa dihajar FG-mu," ucap Lenka serius. Rinto hanya menggeleng. Lenka menghela nafas pasrah.

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, grup VocaUtau mengadakan rapat dirumah Mikuo yang sekarang kosong karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal diluar negri.

"Jadi, Mikuo sudah jadian dengan Miku berkat Rinto yang mendorongmu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Begitulah,Jii-san. Rinto seperti dewa cinta," jawab Mikuo melebih-lebihkan.

"Wah… Kalau begitu, berikutnya siapa?" tanya Len. Semuanya saling pandang satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya semua menatap Len. Len menggidik ngeri.

" Len, kau berikutnya," ucap Mikuo dengan wajah horror seperti setan yang mengejar mangsanya.

"HIII~" pekik Len ketakutan bersembunyi dibelakang Rinto.

" Kalau begitu, besok Len duduk dengan Rin. Sisanya aku yang urus," ucap Rinto. Semua menatap Rinto.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Gumiya.

" Kita akan menyewa onsen dan menginap selama 3 hari 2 malam. Kita pergi bersama grup VocaSong. Disana, aku akan menjadikan kalian kembali sebagai pasangan dengan gadis yang kalian mau," jelas Rinto.

"Dananya?" tanya Len menanyakan soal uang.

" Satu orang bayar untuk dua orang. Artinya, jika Len ingin membayar, Len harus membayar sewa untuknya dan Rin," jelas Rinto.

" Jadi, kami harus membayar sendiri serta membayar sewa para VocaSong?" tanya Gakupo. Rinto mengangguk.

"Uhm… Onsen, ya?" ucap Kaito sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Kenapa Kaito?" tanya Mikuo.

" Berarti… Kita bisa melihat mereka…"

CPROOOT~

Belum selesai Kaito berbicara, ucapannya dipotong dengan semburan darah dari hidung Gakupo.

"Ihh~~ Jii-san Hentai!" ucap Len menatap jijik Gakupo.

"Soal itu, kita beda onsen kok," ucap Rinto. Gakupo yang mendengarnya kembali bangkit sambil melap mimisannya yang berlebihan.

"DIPISAH?" teriak Gakupo tak mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Rapat ditutup! Kita berangkat hari jumat minggu depan! Persiapkan dengan baik! Nanti aku yang akan memberitahu Miku, agar semua anggota VocaSong ikut semua tanpa terkecuali!" Ucap Mikuo menutup rapat yang tak penting itu.

Dirumah Rinto dan Len. Keduanya sedang membicarakan rencana Rinto.

" Eh? Jadi, aku batal untuk duduk dengan Rin?" tanya Len kecewa.

" Ya, aku akan menjadikan kalian semua pasangan saat disana," Jelas Rinto.

Len hanya pasrah dan kembali kekamarnya.

Hari jumat minggu depan pun tiba. Anggota VocaUtau dan VocaSong sudah berkumpul di stasiun untuk berangkat menuju onsen yang sudah dipilih oleh Rinto dan Len.

Didalam kereta, mereka duduk berpasangan. Mulai dari Mikuo dan Miku hingga seterusnya. Dibangku Lenka dan Rinto terlihat, Lenka yang tertidur karena bangun terlalu pagi. Rinto yang melihatnya segera menyandarkan kepala Lenka kebahunya dan mengelus rambut Lenka yang dikuncir ponytail.

"When you grow up, would you marry me?"

Ucapan itu, janji itu terus berputar dikepala Lenka. Lenka pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh ke Rinto yang sedang membaca novel yang dipinjamnya dari Gumiya.

" Sudah bangun?" tanya Rinto menutup novelnya.

" Begitulah," jawab Lenka singkat dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada cincin pemberian sahabatnya itu.

" Do you remember?" gumam Lenka sambil tersenyum kecut menatap cincin untaian bunga yang layu itu.

" Lenka-chan," panggil Rinto. Lenka menoleh, pikiran Lenka kacau.

Pertama karena ia melupakan nama sahabat yang membuat janji itu. Kedua, ia benar-benar dipecat oleh Lily. Ketiga, karena Rinto memanggilnya seperti panggilan sahabat kecilnya adanya,walaupun ia tak ingat namanya.

" Nanti ketaman bunga bersama yang lain, ya?" tanya Rinto dengan senyum.

Entah sejak kapan, Lenka menganggap senyum Rinto yang semula menyebalkan menjadi manis? Entahlah, Lenka tak ingat. Tapi, ia tak boleh mencintai pria lain. Karena Lenka sudah memutuskan untuk bersama sahabatnya.

" Baiklah," jawab Lenka pendek. Rinto sedikit sebal mendengarnya namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sesampainya di onsen, mereka membagi kamar. Yang ternyata hanya ada 6 kamar. Dan mereka ada 12 orang. Berarti 1 kamar diisi 2 orang. Rinto memutuskan untuk anggota VocaSong yang dibayarkan oleh VocaUtau harus sekamar dengan anggota VocaUtau yang sudah membayarkannya. Jadi, Mikuo dan Miku, Len dan Rin, Gakupo dan Luka, Gumiya dan Gumi, Kaito dan Meiko, dan terakhir, Rinto dan Lenka.

Mereka segera kekamar masing-masing untuk istirahat. Nanti sore lah mereka baru akan memasuki onsen yang sudah disediakan. Karena hari masih pagi, jadi masih banyak waktu sebelum sore.

Dikamar Mikuo dan Miku, terlihat mereka bersenda gurau sambil sesekali bermesraan. Maklum, pasangan baru.

Dikamar Len dan Rin, terlihat keduanya sedang bercanda sampai Rin guling-gulingan diatas kasur dan Len tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

Dikamar Gakupo dan Luka, terlihat Gakupo yang curi-curi kesempatan untuk mengambil pakaian dalam Luka dari kopernya. Namun naas, sebelum disentuhnya, kepalanya sudah mental akibat serangan 'TUNA MENDADAK' dari Luka.

Dikamar Gumiya dan Gumi, disana terkesan canggung. Gumiya yang sibuk membaca novelnya, sedangkan Gumi membuat sketsa dengan Gumiya sebagai modelnya.

Dikamar Kaito dan Meiko, terlihat Kaito yang disiksa habis-habisan oleh Meiko yang mabuk. Bahkan, sekarang Kaito sedang menjadi kuda-kudaan dengan Meiko yang naik diatasnya layaknya koboi.

Dikamar Rinto dan Lenka terkesan lebih canggung dibandingkan kamar Gumiya dan Gumi yang damai. Rinto mendengarkan musik sambil tiduran, sedangkan Lenka hanya melamun memandang cincinnya.

Rinto mendapat pesan dari Len. Rinto benar-benar menyumpah serapahi Len karena mengaggu saat-saat tenangnya.

To: Rinto_Kagamine

From: Len_Kagamine

Rinto! Apa rencanamu untuk nanti?

Rinto Berpikir. Rencana untuk menyatukan semuanya sekaligus, jadi tak merepotkan. Tak lama memikirkannya, sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Dengan segera Rinto mengirim balasan pada Len. Setelah itu, Rinto sedikit melihat kearah Lenka yang berwajah sedih.

" Lenka-chan. Ada orang yang kausukai?" tanya Rinto pelan. Lenka menoleh sedikit dan kembali kearah jendela.

"Sahabat masa kecilku," jawab Lenka.

Keheningan kembali melanda kamar Rinto dan Lenka. Hingga akhirnya keheningan pecah saat pintu kamar diketuk pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya Rinto dari dalam sambil bangun dari posisinya.

"Mikuo," ucap orang diluar, Mikuo.

Rinto segera bangun dan membukakan pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat Mikuo sedang menggunakan kimono yang biasa dipakai sebelum berendam di onsen.

" Len dan yang lain meminta berendam sekarang," ucap Mikuo.

" Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul," ucap Rinto.

Lalu, Mikuo segera pergi kepemandian pria bersama Len dan yang lain sementara Rinto memperhatikan gerakan Rinto yang mengambil handuk dan bersiap keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya berbalik.

"Kepemandian. Mikuo bilang, yang lain sudah pergi kesana duluan," jawab Rinto dan segera pergi.

"T-tunggu!" ucap Lenka menghentikan Rinto."A-aku ikut," ucap Lenka. Rinto segera masuk kembali kekamar untuk menunggu Lenka mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah Lenka siap, mereka segera pergi kepemandian. Pemandian pria dan perempuan dipisah. Sehingga tak akan ada yang berbuat 'pervert'.

Dipemandian pria. Terlihat Mikuo yang sedang duduk dipinggir kolam sambil memainkan air kolam dengan kakinya, Len sedang berendam dengan santai, Kaito sedang makan eskrim sambil berendam, Gakupo sedang mengelilingi pemandian mencari celah untuk mengintip pemandian wanita, Gumiya bersandar pada kayu yang memisahkan pemandian wanita dan pria sambil membaca novelnya. Rinto yang baru masuk kepemandian segera berendam di sebelah Len.

"Rin~" panggil Len sambil menoleh pada Rinto. Rinto hanya memandang dengan jijik wajah Len yang imut namun menurutnya menjijikan itu.

" Namaku Rinto! Bukan Rin!" tegas Rinto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Hehehe~ Namamu mirip Rin sih! Ditambah poni yang dijepit itu," ucap Len sambil menunjuk poni Rinto yang dijepit.

"Terserah aku! " Balas Rinto sebal. Len terkekeh mendengar balasan Rinto.

" Jadi, kau akan bermain nanti malam?" tanya Len.

" Lihat saja nanti," jawab Rinto dengan cengiran.

TBC

Kira-kira, apakah rencana yang Rinto siapkan untuk mempersatukan semua teman-temannya dengan gadis yang ditaksir?

Kalau ada yang bisa tebak, coba tebak!

Aku akan lanjut cepat,bila yang review lebih dari 3 orang.

Riview please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 update!**

**Pertama, author mau balas review sebelumnya! Author minta Lenka temenin author untuk balas review!**

**Lenka: Kenapa aku? Kenapa author pakai nama depanku sebagai pen name?**

**Author: Karena author suka chara kamu. Sekarang balas review!**

**BLh:**

**Lenka: Semua pairing fav?**

**Author: Untung suka pairingnya. Untuk pairing KaiMei, aku juga kurang suka. Tapi, aku lebih gak suka lagi kalau Kaito sama Luka. Lenka, kau dan Rinto termasuk pairing fav loh!**

**Lenka:Urusai!*blushing***

**Zeita Hikari:**

**Author: Semoga gak ada typo! Makasih udah mau review ya! :3**

**Lenka: Sekarang declamair!  
**

**Declamair: Vocaloid milik Crypton dan Yamaha! Saya hanya author dibawah umur yang meminjam chara ini!**

**Happy reading!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sementara itu, Gumiya yang sedikit terganggu karena Gakupo yang mondar-mandir, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca. Saat Gumiya menoleh ke samping, ia menemukan lubang kecil di kayu itu. Saat melihat kedalam lubang itu, terlihat suasana pemandian wanita. Gumiya langsung memalingkan wajah dengan wajah merah dan berjalan menuju tempat Len untuk ikut berendam.

Len menoleh kearah Gumiya yang ikut berendam disampingnya. Len melihat wajah Gumiya yang merah padam.

" Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Len sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Gumiya hanya diam.

Len makin bingung karena Gumiya tak menjawab pertanyaanya. Tak lama terdengar teriakan riang Gakupo.

" WOOOHOOOO! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANNYA! LUBANG MENUJU 'SURGA'!~" teriak Gakupo, anggota VocaUtau yang lain diam.

" Gawat…" gumam Gumiya. Len yang mendengar menoleh kearahnya.

" Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Len. Gumiya menoleh kearahnya.

" Sebenarnya, tadi aku sempat melihat melalui lubang itu… Mungkin, Gakupo-jii tak menemukannya karena terhalang tubuhku," jelas Gumiya. Len hanya manggut-manggut.

Len keluar dari pemandian dan mengambil handuk.

" GAKUPO-JII!~ AKU IKUT!~~~" teriak Len yang segera berlari menuju tempat Gakupo.

" Cepat Len!" ucap Gakupo. Mereka berdua mengintip dengan hikmat.

Gumiya yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Rinto menoleh ke Gumiya.

" Kau yang menemukan duluan, kenapa tak ikut mereka?" tanya Rinto sambil menunjuk Len dan Gakupo. Gumiya menggeleng.

"Nanti saja. Kalau sudah menikah. Sekarang aku masih bawah umur," ucap Gumiya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rinto dengan senyum jahil.

" Yap, lagipula wanita bukan untuk dipermainkan, tapi untuk dijaga," jelas Gumiya. Rinto mengedipkan matanya sejenak.

" Kupikir, semua anak VocaUtau itu pervert. Ternyata kau tidak ya?" ucap Rinto tak percaya.

" Hey! Aku juga kau bilang pervert?" tanya Mikuo.

" Maaf, aku lupa denganmu dan Kaito," ucap Rinto sambil nyengir.

" Aku sih sependapat dengan Gumiya. Tapi, kalau Kaito alasannya lain," ucap Mikuo. Rinto memandang dengan bingung.

" Kaito itu polos. Jadi, walaupun ia ikut mengintip, Kaito tak akan mengerti apa maksudnya," jelas Gumiya. Rinto hanya diam.

" Sudah hampir 17 tahun masih tak mengerti?" tanya Rinto. Mikuo dan Gumiya mengangguk serentak. Rinto hanya menggeleng tak percaya.

Sementara itu, dipemandian wanita. Miku sedang berendam, Rin menggosok punggung Lenka, Luka berendam, Meiko berendam disamping Luka, dan Gumi melanjutkan sketsa gambar Gumiya.

Meiko yang melihat Gumi sibuk dipojok pemandian segera bangun dan menghampiri Gumi.

" Menggambar siapa?" tanya Meiko. Gumi menoleh.

" Ah… G-Gumiya…" jawab Gumi malu-malu dengan wajah merah padam. Tapi, jawaban dari Gumi terdengar jelas di seluruh pemandian itu.

" Jadi, Gumi naksir Gumiya?~" goda Rin.

" E-etto…" Gumi tak bisa menjawabnya karena gugup, tapi wajahnya yang merah sempurnalah yang menjawabnya.

"CIIIEEE~~~" teriak Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

Dipemandian pria, Gakupo dan Len yang menguping pembicaraan itu segera menoleh kearah Gumiya yang berendam sambil menengadahkan kepalahnya keatas. Kacamata bingkai merahnya diletakkan diatas kepala. Gakupo dan Len berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum licik.

" Gumiya~~~" panggil Gakupo dan Len bersamaan dengan nada err… Manja? Entahlah. Tapi, Gumiya yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggidik ngeri.

" Gumi menyukaimu, loh~" ucap Len. Gumiya yang semula tegang, raut wajahnya berubah. Gumiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Bukan,Len. Tapi, mencintainya~" ralat Gakupo dengan senyum licik. Terlihat sedikit rona dipipi Gumiya.

" AWW~~ Kalau, Gumi melihatnya pasti akan tersipu~~" goda Gakupo yang melihat rona dipipi Gumiya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Gumiya ketus dan kembali menengadahkan kepalanya.

Selama 2 jam mereka berendam. Setelah berendam, mereka menikmati makan malam. Pada jam 7 malam, mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Rinto dan Lenka, karena Rinto meminta semuanya datang kekamarnya.

" Jadi, untuk apa kami disini?" tanya Meiko menaikkan alisnya.

" Untuk bermain," jawab Rinto dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Semuanya memandang bingung Rinto, kecuali Len yang sudah mengetahui rencananya.

" Main?" ulang Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

" Truth or Dare," ucap Len melanjutkan kata-kata Rinto. Semuanya terlihat kaget. Karena jika memainkan ini, semua aibnya akan terbuka.

" A-anu…" Gumi hendak berkata, namun diputus oleh Rinto yang sudah membacakan peraturan mainnya.

" Aturannya, orang yang sudah kena putaran botol ini tidak akan bermain lagi setelah ia selesai memutar botol dan memberikan pertanyaan atau tantangan pada orang berikutnya. Seterusnya begitu sampai semuanya kebagian menjadi korban." Jelas Rinto.

" Siapa yang putar pertama?" tanya Luka.

" Rinto," ucap Len.

Lalu mereka semua duduk melingkar, dengan posisi selang duduknya, Mikuo,Miku,Len,Rin,Luka,Gakupo,Meiko,Kaito,Gumi,Gumiya,Lenka,Rinto, dan kembali ke Mikuo. Rinto bersiap memutar botol. Botol pun berputar, dan berhenti di… Rin.

" Truth or Dare?" tanya Rinto. Rin berpikir.

Rin tak mau melakukan tantangan, karena pasti akan merugikannya. Jadi, jujur saja.

"Truth," jawab Rin yakin. Rinto sedikit menyeringai.

" Ok. Kau anggap Len itu siapa? Teman? Sahabat? Atau, kekasih?" tanya Rinto dengan senyum licik. Len hanya blushing, begitupun Rin.

" A-anu… Apa tak bisa ganti pertanyaan?" tanya Rin gugup. Rinto menggeleng."Aku pilih yang ketiga." Jawab Rin pasrah.

Len hanya diam. Rin memejamkan matanya.

" Baiklah, kekasih. Cinta mu terbalas Len. Rin segera putar botolnya dan berikan pertanyaan atau tantangan pada orang berikutnya, baru kau boleh keluar dari permainan. Tapi, jangan keluar dari kamar," perintah Rinto.

Rin sedikit blushing mendengar kalimat pertama Rinto. Dengan gugup, Rin memutar botolnya, berhenti di…Lenka.

"Lenka, Truth or Dare?" tanya Rin dengan senyum manis. Lenka menundukkan kepala.

"Truth…" jawab Lenka pelan.

" Siapa orang yang paling kau benci? Apa alasannya?" tanya Rin. Lenka langsung memandang Rin dan menjawab dengan tegas.

" Rinto. Karena sudah seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku dan memintaku 'ini itu'." Jawab Lenka tegas dan cukup keras.

Rinto hanya memasang wajah tak terima dari jawaban Lenka. Sedangkan anggota VocaUtau lainnya menahan tawa.

Rin pun mneyerahkan botol pada Lenka. Rin duduk disofa kecil dikamar tersebut. Lenka langsung memutar botol. Botol perputar pelan dan mengarah pada…Miku.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Lenka.

" Dare!" jawab Miku lantang.

" Umm… Cium pipi pacarmu selama 5 detik," ucap Lenka.

Miku tersenyum senang dan dengan senang hati mencium pipi Mikuo. Mikuo dan Miku merona tipis.

" Terimakasih Lenka atas Dare-nya!" ucap Miku senang. Lenka keluar dari lingkaran dan duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

Miku mengambil botol dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Botol berputar dan berhenti pada… Gumiya.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Miku.

" Truth," jawab Gumiya kalem.

Miku berpikir sebentar untuk Truth-nya. Karena kejadian dipemandian tadi, Miku mendapat ide untuk Truth-nya.

" Siapa orang yang kau suka?" tanya Miku tersenyum mengerikan.

Gumi tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Takut mendengar jawabannya.

" Gumi Megane," jawab Gumiya dengan wajah datar. Gumi langsung menoleh dengan wajah kaget.

"CIIIEEEE~~~~~ GUMI~~~~" teriak Rin dan Miku dengan hebohnya. Gumi blushing berat.

Gumiya hanya diam dan mengambil botol. Miku keluar lingkaran dan duduk di kursi disebelah sofa yang ditempati Rin. Gumiya memutar botolnya. Berhenti di…Gumi.

" Truth or Dare?" tanya Gumiya menoleh kearah Gumi yang menunduk sambil blushing.

Miku dan Rin hanya cekikikan. Gumi menghela nafas pelan.

" Truth…" jawab Gumi pelan.

" Jawab pernyataanku tadi!" perintah Gumiya. Gumi menatap bingung.

" Gumi-chan! Jawab pernyataan Megpoid-san!" perintah Miku. Gumi yang baru mnengerti maksudnya, blushing.

"Jadi?" Gumiya bertanya lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

" Mau!" jawab Gumi dengan wajah merah, semerah tomat.

" KYAAAA~~~~ GUMI JADIAN!~~~~~" pekik Rin dan Miku bersamaan dengan wajah yang kelewat senang.

Gumiya segera keluar lingkaran dan duduk dipinggir kasur Rinto. Gumi memutar botol dengan wajah yang masih merah. Botol memutar dengan pelan,hingga berhenti pada…Len.

'Saatnya balas dendam pada Rin!' batin Gumi."Truth or Dare?" tanya Gumi dengan wajah datar namun menyimpan rencana.

" Dare!" ucap Len. Gumi menyeringai.

" Cium Rin-chan! Tepat dibibir!" ucap Gumi. Len langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar Dare yang menurutnya bagai surga.

Len langsung bangkit dan berjalan ketempat Rin yang blushing. Len mengangkat dagu Rin. Dan menciumnya.

" So sweet~~" ucap Miku dengan tambahan ekspresi blling-bling.

Tak lama Len melepas ciumannya. Dan kembali duduk. Gumi keluar lingkaran dan duduk dengan canggung disebelah Gumiya, dipinggir kasur Rinto. Len pun memutar botol itu. Botol pun berhenti di… Luka.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Len sambil sedikit menyeringai.

" Truth," jawab Luka kalem.

" Baiklah, kenapa kau selalu menolak pernyataan cinta Gakupo dan kenapa kau begitu membencinya?" tanya Len sambil menyeringai lebar.

Luka hanya terperanjat setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu membencinya. Hanya kurang nyaman saja akan kelakuannya." jawab Luka dengan sedikit rona. Len menyeringai lebar karena pertanyaannya dijawab sesuai dugaannya.

Semua hanya diam mencerna kata-kata Luka. Len keluar lingkaran dan duduk disebelah Rin. Luka bersiap memutar botol. Dan botol berhenti pada… Kaito.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Luka.

" Dare!" jawab Kaito semangat.

" Ok, jauhi es krim selama 2 hari di onsen ini," ucap Luka. Kaito menganga.

Bagaimana mungkin Kaito yang seorang penggila es krim sejati, harus menjauhi es krim selama 2 hari? Apa yang akan dikatakan Kaito?

" Baiklah! Asal bukan menjauhi Meiko, aku akan terima!" ucap Kaito. Meiko yang disebelahnya menjitak Kaito pelan. Sungguh jawaban yang diluar dugaan…

Luka keluar lingkaran. Kaito memutar botol,dan mengarah pada…Mikuo.

" Truth or Dare?" tanya Kaito. Mikuo terdiam.

" Dare," jawab Mikuo.

" Rinto, boleh tidak mengajukan pertanyaan sekaligus dare?" tanya Kaito pada Rinto. Rinto mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

" Yosh! Kau lebih memilih jauhi Miku atau Negi selama 1 hari?" tanya Kaito.

" Lebih baik jauhi Negi, daripada dijauhi oleh Miku…" ucap Mikuo sedikit blushing.

" Baiklah, semua Negi mu harus di musnahkan!" ucap Kaito beranjak pergi dan duduk di sofa besar disebrang sofa Rin dan Len.

Mikuo memutar botol lagi. Mengarah pada… Gakupo. Gakupo sedikit bergidik merasakan hawa tak enak.

" Truth or Dare?" tanya Mikuo datar namun ada unsur dark.

" Umm… Dare…" jawab Gakupo ragu.

" Jauhi Luka-sensei selama menginap di onsen ini!" ucap Mikuo. Gakupo melotot.

" WHAT THE HELL? " teriak Gakupo dengan lebaynya. Kemudian mneangis ala air terjun.

Mikuo tanpa memperdulikan Gakupo, langsung duduk dipinggir sofa disebelah kursi yang duduki Miku. Gakupo memutar botol dengan lemas. Botol berhenti pada… Meiko.

Sekarang peserta yang bermain hanya Gakupo, Meiko dan Rinto. Artinya setelah Meiko, ia tak akan memutar botol dan langsung mengajukan tantangan atau pertanyaan pada Rinto.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Gakupo yang masih berduka.

" Dare!" ucap Meiko yang memang menyukai tantangan.

" Hah… Cium Kaito, dipipi…" ucap Gakupo. Meiko ingin membantah tapi, mengurungkan niatnya setelah tau Kaito hanya memandangnya innocent.

" Ok!" ucap Meiko yang berjalan kearah Kaito yang bingung.

Meiko pun segera menarik wajah Kaito dan mencium pipi kiri Kaito. Kaito langsung blushing.

Meiko kembali duduk bersama Rinto. Gakupo langsung pundung dipojok kamar. Meiko langsung mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Meiko yang sedikit blushing.

" Dare," jawab Rinto.

" Pilih 2 tempat dimana kau akan cium Lenka," jelas Meiko, alasan Meiko memilih Lenka, karena tahu Lenka membenci Rinto. Rinto pun berdiri.

Lenka yang merasa namanya disebut segera menoleh. Dan mendapati Rinto yang berjalan kearahnya.

" Lenka…" panggil Rinto. Lenka hanya diam memandang.

Rinto langsung mencium pipi kanan Lenka dan mencium tangan kanannya. Lenka sedikit blushing, meski ingin menghajar Rinto.

" Baik, kalian boleh kembali kekamar kalian. Permainan selesai. Oh ya, besok kumpul di ruang tengah, aku mau mengajak kalian ketaman bunga," ucap Rinto dengan senyum tipis.

" Darimana kau tahu taman bunga itu? Kau kan baru disini?" tanya Mikuo bingung.

" Aku sering kesana untuk menemui sahabat kecilku," jawab Rinto.

" Ya sudah, kami pamit!" ucap Len menyeret Rin keluar kamar.

Yang lain pun mengikuti Len dan Rin keluar kamar. Hingga dikamar tersisa Lenka dan Rinto.

"Hei, kau serius tak suka kupanggil nama kecil?" Tanya Rinto duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

"Ya, karena hanya 'dia' saja yang pernah memanggilku dengan –chan," ucap Lenka.

" Ya sudah. Besok tolong bangunkan aku jam 4 pagi ya. Kau selalu bangun pagi-pagi kan?" pinta Rinto. Lenka bingung.

" Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Lenka. Rinto hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidur dikasurnya sambil membelakangi Lenka.

Lenka mengikuti Rinto untuk tidur. Tapi, tahu dari mana Rinto kalau Lenka seorang yang selalu bangun dipagi-pagi buta?

Lenka tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia tidur pulas.

Kira-kira jam 03.43, Lenka bangun karena memimpikan janji yang dibuatnya. Lenka berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Rinto.

Lenka bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kesamping tempat tidur Rinto. Membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajah Rinto.

'Manis juga kalau tidur…' pikir Lenka. Langsung menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyadari yang dipikirkannya.

Lenka menyentuh bahu Rinto dan menggoncangkan pelan.

" Kagamine-kun, bangun," ucap Lenka membangunkan.

Rinto membuka matanya sedikit dan duduk.

" Lenka-chan?" panggil Rinto yang masih setengah sadar.

" Ah, maaf. Aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan tadi!" Ucap Rinto yang baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Lenka menggeleng pelan.

" Tak apa jika kau lebih suka memanggil begitu," ucap Lenka tersenyum lembut.

" Baiklah, Lenka-chan," balas Rinto. Lalu mengambil hp nya dan mengirim sms pada semua anggota VocaUtau untuk mengunjungi kamarnya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar Rinto diketuk perlahan.

"Buka. Tak dikunci," ucap Rinto.

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah Mikuo,Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito.

" Loh, kukira Gumiya sudah datang?" ucap Len.

" Dia tak ikut. Katanya bisa sendiri," balas Rinto.

" Ayo dimulai!" ucap Gakupo.

" Memang mau ngapain?" tanya Lenka.

"Mau membuat karya dari bunga. Rinto katanya pandai merangkai bunga," jelas Mikuo.

Lenka hanya mengangguk sambil tiduran dikasurnya dengan kepala memperhatikan para pria belajar merangkai bunga.

" Kau bisa buat apa saja?" tanya Gakupo.

" Mahkota, gelang, kalung, rangkaian bunga, dan cincin," jawab Rinto.

"Ajarkan kami semuanya!" ucap Len semangat.

"Boleh, kecuali cincin," jawab Rinto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Karena aku gak mau kalian memberikan cincin, yang sebenarnya aku ajarkan. Kalau mau, berusaha sendiri!" jelas Rinto.

"Pelit~~" ucap Len dan Gakupo bersamaan.

Sementara Kaito hanya ngorok kembali disofa besar yang berada dikamar itu. Lenka hanya memperhatikan saja.

Untuk sementara, kita tinggalkan keadaan ramai dikamar Rinto dan Lenka. Sekarang kita lihat keadaan dikamar Gumiya dan Gumi.

Terlihat Gumi yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya, sementara Gumiya sudah bangun akibat sms dari Len. Gumiya sedang membaca novel.

Tak lama setelah selesai membaca novel, mata Gumiya tertuju pada buku sketsa Gumi yang berada dimeja sebelah kasur Gumi.

Gumiya berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan membuka buku sketsa Gumi.

Halaman pertama, menampikan gambar Miku yang kedua, adalah gambar seluruh anggota VocaSong. Begitulah seterusnya, hanya gambar anggota VocaSong.

Hingga akhirnya, Gumiya membuka halaman pertengahan dari sketsa tersebut. Terlihat gambar dirinya yang sedang belajar dikelas sambil memasukan pensil kedalam mulut.

'Kapan ia menggambarnya?' pikir Gumiya sambil melihat Gumi.

Lalu Gumiya membalik lagi, kali ini gambar dirinya yang sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon sambil mendengarkan earphone.

'Ini saat istirahat kemarin. Dari mana ia melihatnya?'pikir Gumiya makin bingung.

Gumiya membalik halaman lagi. Kali ini gambar dirinya yang sedang membaca novel, tadi siang.

Lalu membalik lagi, kali ini gambar dirinya yang tertidur.

'Jadi, itu yang dikerjakannya sampai tidur larut?' pikir Gumiya.

Saat membalik lagi, halaman kosong. Gumiya pun meletakkan kembali buku Gumi dan mengguncangkan pundak Gumi untuk membangunkannya.

"Megane-san, Megane-san," panggil Gumiya sambil mengguncang pundak Gumi pelan.

Perlahan Gumi membuka matanya.

"M-Megpoid-kun…" ucap Gumi sedikit kaget.

"Gumiya. Jangan panggil marga dong," ucap Gumiya yang duduk disebelah Gumi yang baru bangun.

"Baiklah, membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Tanya Gumi.

" Aku mau mengajakmu keliling tempat ini. Tak masalah kan?" tanya Gumiya dengan sedikit senyum. Gumi blushing.

"B-baiklah…"jawab Gumi sambil menunduk dan segera kekamar mandi untuk bersiap.

Sementara itu, kamar Rinto sedikit ribut karena semua anggota VocaUtau dan lenka berada disana. Rinto yang sibuk mengajari Len,Gakupo,Mikuo, dan Kaito. (Walaupun Kaito tidur sih… -.-)

"Sudah semua, sekarang kalian siap-siap. Nanti kumpul diruang tengah," perintah Rinto.

" BUH! Ajarkan cara buat cincin dong!" rengek Len dengan wajah sok imut.

"Tak akan!" balas Rinto tegas.

Dengan perasaan kurang puas, Len keluar dari kamar Rinto diikuti Gakupo yang menyeret Kaito dan Mikuo yang pamit pada Rinto dan Lenka.

Kamar Rinto pun kembali menjadi sunyi. Rinto pun duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi duluan," ucap Rinto.

Dengan segera Lenka bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kekamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian gantinya.

"Cepat!" teriak Rinto pada Lenka.

"Iya! Bawel!" marah Lenka dari balik kamar mandi.

Rinto hanya terkikik karena rencananya untuk menjahili Lenka sedikit terlaksana dengan lancar.

Jam 06.23 pagi, semua anggota VocaUtau dan VocaSong sudah berada diruang tamu. Mereka bersiap ke kaki bukit yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap.

Setibanya disana, mereka merasa sangat terpukau dengan berbagai bunga indah yang bertebaran disetiap sudut kebun.

Rin langsung menarik Len ketengah-tengah kebun dan mengajaknya memetik bunga. Len hanya bisa bersemu saat lengannya ditarik. Rin dan Len bermain dikebun bunga dengan riang. Hingga Len memberikan Rin kalung tipis yang Len buat dari tangkai-tangkai bunga yang dipetiknya. Meskipun Len tahu cara membuatya dari Rinto…

Luka hanya berjalan santai diikuti Gakupo yang menari-nari tak jelas dibelakang Luka. Luka berhenti disebuah pohon dipinggir taman sambil menyenderkan punggung dan duduk santai sambil membaca buku. Kalau Gakupo? Langsung merangkai bungai membelakangi Luka. Setelah jadi, Gakupo langsung menaruh mahkota bunga yang dibuatnya diatas kepala Luka yang terlihat kaget dan blushing.

Mikuo dan Miku hanya berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan menuju sisi taman yang masih kosong, untuk berencana memberikan gelang bunga yang diajarkan Rinto pada Miku.

Gumi hanya menggandeng lengan Gumiya kebangku kayu yang terletak disisi taman tang lain. Mungkin sejak Truth or Dare semalam, mereka jadian.

Kalau Kaito, menggendong Meiko dengan sedikit paksaan dengan senyum bodoh yang terpasang diwajahnya, Meiko hanya blushing karena baru pertama kali ada pria yang nekat menggendongnya yang dijuluki 'Wanita setengah pria' ini.

Sementara Rinto hanya mengikuti Lenka yang berjalan menuju sebuah pohon tang berdiri ditengah taman itu.

Lenka berhenti dibalik pohon tersebut, dan terduduk dibawahnya.

'Disini, aku mengikat janji dengannya… Bagaimana Rinto bisa tahu taman ini?' pikir Lenka.

'When you grow up, would you marry me?'

Lagi-lagi janji dari dirinya yang membuat air mata Lenka hampir terjatuh. Tapi, Lenka menyeka air matanya, karena tak mau menangis ditempat ia mengikat janji.

"When you grow up, would you marry me?" ucap sebuah suara nyanyian dari balik pohon Lenka terduduk.

Lenka yang mendengarnya, segera membalikkan badannya dan menengok kebalik pohon. Terlihat, Rinto yang sedang bersandar sambil menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang bertiup.

" Rinto?" panggil Lenka. Rinto menoleh.

" Kau mendengarnya, ya?"tanya Rinto.

" Umm… Ya, kalau boleh tahu. Kau tahu lagu itu dari mana?" tanya Lenka. Karena lagu itu Lenka dan sahabatnya yang membuatnya sewaktu kecil.

" Hehe… Itu lagu ciptaanku dan kau dulu, kan?" tanya Rinto sambil tertawa kecil.

"M-Maksudmu?" tanya Lenka.

"When you grow up, would you marry me?" ucap Rinto menyanyikan lagunya sewaktu kecil sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Lenka. Lenka hanya diam shock, namun segera melanjutkan bagiannya.

"Of course! Yes,I will. I want to marry you too!" lanjut Lenka dengan beberapa air mata yang mengalir perlahan.

Rinto segera merengkuh Lenka dalam pelukannya. Lenka pun menangis cukup keras dalam pelukan Rinto.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal kalau kau sudah kembali?" teriak Lenka dalam dekapan Rinto.

Rinto hanya diam mengelus rambut Lenka.

" Gomen ne… Kupikir, kau masih ingat denganku,"ujar Rinto. Lenka masih terisak.

Setelah kejadian ditaman bunga,hubungan Lenka dan Rinto membaik. Sejak saat itu juga, Lenka sudah tidak menggunakan kacamatanya yang biasa digunakan untuk menyamar dari para siswa penggemar VocaSong.

Seusai sekolah, Len meminta seluruh anggota VocaSong dan VocaUtau datang kerumahnya, ada yang ingin disampaikan.

"Kenapa kau memita kami kesini?" tanya Mikuo. Len diam memilih kata yang tepat.

"Len akan pindah ke Amerika. Kaa-san bilang aku akan tinggal disini. Sebagaigantinya, Len akan menggantikanku di Amerika," jawab Rinto.

Seisi ruangan sunyi, tak ada yang bersuara. Perlahan terdengar isakkan tangis dari Rin.

"Hiks… Len-kun…akan..Hiks…pergi?" tanya Rin sambil terisak.

Lenka merengkuh Rin ntuk menenangkannya.

"Rin, kalau menangis, cantiknya hilang loh! Lagipula, aku akan pergi hanya 5 tahun," ucap Len berusaha menghibur.

"Ta-tapi.. 5 tahun kan.. hiks..lama…"Ucap Rin.

"Rin, aku juga dulu menunggu sahabatku lama. Bahkan, aku menunggunya selama 10 tahun. Sekarang, kau hanya menunggu Len kembali selama 5 tahun, kau harus kuat Rin.." ucap Lenka menghibur.

"Baiklah… aku akan menunggu Len. Tapi, jangan coba-coba pacaran dengan gadis asing diluar sana!" Ucap Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Len tertawa kecil.

"Pasti, karena hanya Rin, Hime-chanku tersayang~" Ucap Len.

Rin pun menerima kepergian Len. Sementara yang lain hanya cuek bebek saja sambil pacaran.

"Lenka-chan, memang kau menungguku selama itu, ya?" tanya Rinto kurang yakin.

"Ya, aku menunggumu selama 10 , aku ingin melupakanmu, tapi tak bisa…" ucap Lenka putus asa.

"Setidaknya, aku ada disini sekarang." balas Rinto sambil nyengir kuda.

10 tahun kemudian. Dibandara, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut honey blond dikuncir ponytail membawa koper berjalan mengitari bandara.

"LEN-KUN!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng. Pemuda yang dipangil Len itu menoleh.

"Rin!" ucap Len lalu berpelukan dnegan seorang gadis berambut honey blond panjang sepunggung.

Dibelakang gadis itu terlihat banyak pemuda dan beberapa wanita dewasa yang menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung.

"Len, besok Rinto dan Lenka menikah, loh!" ucap Gadis pirang panjang itu yang dipanggil Rin.

"Benarkah? Selamat ya!" ucap Len menyalami pemuda berambut pirang yang dijepit.

"Terimakasih." Balas sang pemuda senang.

Esoknya, janji yang dibuat oleh Rinto dan Lenka pada usia 7 tahun itu pun terlaksana, pada usia 26 tahun, kedua mengikat janji suci depan altar.

Owari~

Riview

Please!


End file.
